The Many One Shots of Audrey
by ridiculous 123
Summary: Future fic of B&N's daughter. [One Shots and Word Associations]
1. Calm

This is both based off the television show and the books. However I stopped reading the books after book 6, 7 or 8 (I cannot, for the life of me, remember which one). The pairings for this story are N/B, C/K, S/D with mentions/subtle hints of C/B and S/N, V/D. I own no one you know and love. And guess what? Gossip girl isn't IN this story! So sue me, okay? Deal with it.

Audrey, Graham, Gabriel, Juliet, Brooke, Lea and any others you see that are unfamiliar are mine. Steal them, and you'll get PM'ed majorly.

_Also_, these are one shots about word associations (feelings, colors, etc.) about the character Audrey, who is the daughter of Nate and Blair.

_

* * *

_

The Many One Shots of Audrey

(or the longer title: _The Many One Shots and Word Associations of Audrey Rose Archibald_)

* * *

**Calm

* * *

**

Audrey stretched her legs out onto the yacht. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. She slid on her Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses and smiled. The cool breeze lightly touched her bare legs. She loved the ocean.

It was funny.

She was born in New York City in a priviledged upper-class family (her mother often reminded her - _two_ families, the Waldorfs _and_ the Archibalds), yet she wished to live by the sea forever. She went to an all girls school in the City, spent most of her days there and shopped until she dropped. While she did enjoy those things, she would rather spend her days on her father's yacht.

The ocean just calmed her. Whenever she was having a bad day when she was a kid, her father would take her to the Hamptons and sail away. They'd sit on the yacht for what seemed like forever and eat little sandwiches someone packed (most likely her mother but she never said anything about it) and listen to the waves.

Maybe that's why she felt closer to her father rather than her mother. Especially now.

Audrey tried to shrug away _those_ thoughts. She didn't need them now. It was not the time or place to think about that, but she couldn't help it.

It wasn't really her fault she was not doing so well in Physics. Science just wasn't her thing. Plus, she didn't get the point of it. She knew that she was never going to major in science in college, and never get a job relating to that. It was stupid that she had to get all A's, just because her mother wanted her to be 'perfect' and have their reputations stay 'good.' She was thankful when her mother was lecturing her, her father stepped in.

She bit the inside of her lip really hard. She smiled when her thoughts of her mother and science faded away.

She listened to the ocean and closed her eyes. The sound of the waves was so calming to her. The blue and green were symbols of relief, calmness and the fact that nothing could go wrong here.

She once told her mother that she wanted to live by the sea forever and become a mermaid.

Maybe she'll do just that.


	2. Rose

**Rose

* * *

**

Audrey woke up every year on her birthday to find a dozen roses scattered around her room. They were always red roses; a deep blood red color. When Audrey was younger, she enjoyed that her mother and father (except all that he did was use his credit card and pay for them) spent so much time to acknowledge her middle name.

Now that she was older, she found it greatly ironic that her middle name was Rose.

When her mother was sixteen, her grandmother married a man. It was soon after her parents' divorce and her mother's new stepfather was a normal, average Joe. Well as much as a man named Cyrus Rose could get. He even came with a 'package'; a hippie son and a balding head.

Her mother claimed that she wanted name her daughter Audrey after her idol, Audrey Hepburn, with the middle name Rose even before her mother married Cyrus. She said that she _knew_ her daughter would be Audrey Rose because it sounded good and that she would always be an Archibald.

Audrey wondered if her mother thought this when she lost her virginity to Chuck Bass.


	3. Twin

**Twin

* * *

**

Sometimes, Audrey loved her twin brother Graham. Other times she hated him.

She loved him when he called her Auddy (her mother detested the nickname, she said that Audi was a car not a proper young lady). She loved him when they were younger and they snuggled on the couch, watching Mom's old movies like _Breakfast at Tiffany's _and _How to Steal a Million_. She loved him when he texted her about being grounded for smoking pot and how it wasn't fair she go to go out. She loved him when they were together and older people like Aunt Serena told them they looked like their parents. She loved how he told her if she didn't pass Physics, he'd do her homework for her (since he was a science whiz).

She hated the way he smelled like pot. She hated when he brought over his obnixious swim team friends. She hated when he told her that she would never pass eleventh grade because she sucked at science. She hated him when he gave her a wink that meant 'I got some action last night' to rub in her face when she broke up with a boyfriend. She hated him when he told her to stop ''fucking that Bass boy.'' She hated him when he told her that she was just like their mother. She hated him when he called her a whore. She absolutely hated when he said 'the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.'

She once gave him the finger during a dinner party. She got grounded for a whole week and he rubbed it in her face. She didn't speak to him for days because he was being such a prick. Their parents didn't question what was going on; they figured they'd be able to sort it out themselves.

But no matter what, they would always be intertwined. Because they were twins.


	4. Friend

Okay so I was wondering - do you want to see a full story on Audrey and her world? If so, please tell me what you'd like to see in that story. You know- themes, plots, quotes, anything of the sort.

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it!

* * *

**Friend

* * *

**

The Humphrey girls and Audrey had known each other since they were fetuses. Quite literally. Juliet, Brooke and Lea were all blue eyed, tall girls. Audrey was always thankful they weren't triplets. That would be _ridiculous_. Archibald twins AND Humphrey triplets!

Juliet was two months older than Audrey and Graham but quickly became Audrey's best friend. Juliet had her mother's blue eyes and her mother's blonde hair and everyone who saw Juliet and Aunt Serena together thought they were sisters. Juliet wasn't as carefree as her mother (Audrey thanked goodness for that), meaning she rarely got drunk on Thanksgiving.

Brooke was born when Juliet and Audrey were two. Brooke was bubbly and liked to follow Juliet and Audrey around. She was the only Humphrey girl to inherit her father's dark hair. She was named for a character on some stupid television show Aunt Serena used to watch. Graham once mumbled something about it being payback to Mom - something about Dad hooking up with Aunt Serena, but Audrey ignored what he said.

And then of course there was Lea. Lea was the baby. She was born two years after Brooke. She was delicate and loved ballet and admired Audrey because she was '_so_ pretty.' Lea often said she wished Audrey was _her_ sister because her own two were mean to her.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Audrey looked up from her textbook which she was 'reading.' Standing in the middle of the study room was her best friend Juliet and Juliet's latest boyfriend Todd. Todd was on the swimming team with Graham. He wasn't all that handsome but he was good-looking with chestnut brown hair and blue-gray eyes. He was funny and nice but he could (more often that not) be a grade-A jerk.

"Look I really am sorry..."

"For what?" Juliet spat.

Audrey closed her textbook. Who cared about the Cold War when an even _colder _one was brewing right in front of her eyes?

"I'm sorry for screwing up." He paused and Juliet gave him her best glare. "Fine. I'm sorry for messing around with Erin Currtale!"

Audrey got up from where she was sitting. The study hall teacher tried to tell her to sit back down but she ignored him. Her best friend's boyfriend was about to get his ass kicked. She walked over to Juliet and grabbed her wrist, giving her a quick smile.

"Look, _asshole_. You don't cheat on girls, but you ESPECIALLY don't cheat on my best friend. Got it?"

Audrey waltzed over to him and lightly pushed him backwards. Todd looked half amused and half afraid. By then everyone in the room was looking and if Gossip Girl (that stupid blog her mother was into back in the day) was still around, she would have e-mailed everyone.

The rest of the school day, Juliet and Audrey stuck together like glue. Everyone somehow knew of Todd and Juliet's break up and how Audrey basically threatened Todd. She felt like she was the queen bee, which sucked because that's what her mother was. But it didn't matter she had her friend. And she would always be friends with her. Always. No matter what.

_I know it's been a long time Upper East Siders, years actually. But don't worry, gossip girl is back. And I just heard that you don't mess with a Humphrey girl or else you'll get your ass kicked by a mini B. xoxo, you know you love me, Gossip girl. _


	5. Love

I know you want to see a story of Audrey. So please tell me what you would like to see (besides a plot). I'd really like to know what themes (i.e. growing up, going to college, first kiss, etc.) you would like to see in the story. Please please tell me. Thanks sooo much for the reviews and the adds of favorites lists! It makes my day!

* * *

** Love

* * *

**

It wasn't like she planned on falling in love.

She saw what love did to her mother. It made her love her father, break up with him, sleep with Chuck Bass, and get back together with Dad.

She didn't plan on falling in love until she was ninety-eight years old. She made that promise when she was twelve. Juliet and Graham thought she was crazy. Audrey figured that by then she would understand boys, girls, men, women and love itself. She knew that at ninety eight, she would understand the world.

She didn't want to fall in love at seventeen.

And certainly not for Gabriel Bass.

Mom always commented that his name was Gabriel (it wasn't shortened to Gabe, not ever). The name meant angel. Apparently Chuck Bass was a devil back in the day so it was ironic about his son's name.

Gabriel Bass was everything she shouldn't have. He was arrogant and had dark hair like his father and from his mother, tan skin and Asian slanted eyes. He was wealthy and hooked up with girls. The rumor was that he was a _virgin_. All the girls wanted him. But he wanted only one...her.

They hooked up at one of her mother's charity events. Mom was always doing some charity function. Gabriel was invited of course because the Bass family were big supporters. Audrey often wondered if they were invited because Chuck Bass was her father's best friend or because her mother and Chuck Bass had a 'history.'

It was on the balcony of her parents' apartment.

Graham, his friends, Audrey, her friends and Gabriel were hanging out in another room. Talk of charity, how pretty/handsome they were, what college they were going to go to and other things bored them. It was sort of funny. Graham didn't like Gabriel. Neither did Graham's friends. It didn't make any sense but somehow Gabriel Bass was popular. Juliet had a crush on him for a while but then found out he easy broke girls' hearts. Gabriel kept trying to kiss her in the other room. Audrey got fed up, dragged him out of the room onto the balcony so she could teach him a lesson. Instead, he took this opportunity to kiss her. Kiss her hard.

She couldn't even say what she wanted to say because his lips were on hers. Somehow she found herself not stopping him. It was confusing and awkward and completely out of the Archibald hierarchy but she was kissing Gabriel Bass and _liking _it.

They began to go out a week later in public. They didn't want any secrets for anyone. They weren't going to be like their parents.

Graham didn't like it and always threatened to kick Gabriel's ass when he was over. After a while Graham got used to it. Dad was okay with it; he was a little protective of her since she was his 'princess.' Mom was the weirdest one of all. She was happy for them yet sometimes she seemed like she wished it was her. Audrey didn't understand it. Mom _loved _Dad, Dad loved Mom, yet Mom slept with Chuck Bass years ago. Did this mean she wished she was a Bass? Or dating a Bass? Or married to one?

Audrey and Gabriel were in love.

People didn't believe them. Gabriel was a player, a heart breaker. Audrey was a princess, a queen bee. Gabriel flaunted his money, Audrey flaunted her smiles.

When they finally slept together, he did it right. There were blood red roses scattered around the room because he knew about her middle name. There were no candles because he knew Audrey thought that was cheesy. They were rough and bloody and hard because she knew that 'making love' and going slow were not words associated with Audrey Archibald.

It was funny how life turned out...


	6. Mother, Daughter

Okay, I've decided I am going to write an ARA story after I finish these one shots. I am planning to do 10 or 11 of these and then move onto the story. However I signed up for an original fiction challenge in which I would write a story that has 3,000 words in it and is completed. That starts Dec. 10th and ends March 10th. So I may start the story and then put it on hiatus for a while. I am sorry if I do that. Thank you so much for the reviews!! It makes my day.

* * *

**Mother-Daughter

* * *

**

It wasn't as if she hated with her mother. No, Audrey loved her mother. It was just being the daughter of a Waldorf-turned-Archibald was hard. There were times when her mother expected her to be perfect and on target and a proper young lady. And then there were other times when Mom wanted her to be herself, no one else.

Once when she was thirteen, her mother came into her room and whispered into her ear: _I love you so much, Auddy and I'm sorry I'm such a bad mother. I don't know who to act like. Me or the woman your grandma raised me to be._ _And I want you to be yourself, Audrey. But its so hard, being raised in a society where everybody talks behind your back. But no matter what, Auddy...I love you no matter what._

Audrey kept that in her head always but sometimes it was hard to believe. Especially when her mother was making her dress appropriately and look good. And when her mother told her she wasn't going anywhere because of a B+. (Audrey always wanted to retort that not everybody was Blair-_fucking_-Waldorf in school with their high G.P.A. and valevictorian-ness.)

Most of the time, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was proud of her mother.

Mom had grown up being expected to marry well (most likely to Nathaniel Archibald, who, in turn, she _did _marry) and be a good little wife. And for a while she was a good girl who was the perfect daughter and was the girlfriend of the right boy and the best friend of the right girl. And then Mom broke up with her boyfriend when she found out the 'right girl best friend' had slept with him. Her mother in turn screwed around with Chuck Bass but eventually went back to childhood boyfriend. She went to Yale (her dream school) and married Dad and became best friends again with Aunt Serena.

Audrey was proud of her mother because she became stronger and stopped throwing up after she ate and owned her own interior design company and was happy.

She loved it when her mother left her notes on her pillow when she woke up. She loved it when she had a packed lunch when she was little her mother would also leave her notes. She loved it when her mother scattered roses around her room for her birthday. She loved it when she and her mother would go shopping and then eat sushi. She loved it when her mother combed her hair and kissed her forehead and told her that she was her favorite daughter.

Audrey felt their mother-daughter relationship was okay. She loved the little things her mother did for her and hated when her mother berated her...which was most of the time.

It was like Graham said: 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.' It was true. Audrey and her mother both loved being organized and wearing cute clothes. They both loved romantic little things.

Mothers and daughters, they're so complicated.


	7. Free

Oh by the way- when Audrey runs around the house and her mother asks her why...that was me when I was little. I used to run around the house like speeding and my mom would ask me why I was running, why I was in such a hurry. :D Thanks for the reviews. Except I feel like it is all one person (troubled.writings.x) and a few others.

* * *

**Free**

(_the feeling_)

* * *

When Audrey ran, she felt free.

She felt free like a bird. She felt she wasn't Audrey Rose Archibald. She felt like a different person. Like an ordinary girl. Without a trust fund, inheritance, apartment in New York City, home in the Hamptons, track scholarship, twin brother.

She didn't have to think about anything. It was like being at the ocean for her.

Like the song 'free falling.' Except that song was _so_ not about Audrey. She didn't 'love Jesus and her boyfriend, too.' Okay maybe the boyfriend part but certainly not the religion part.

Running was freedom to her.

When she was little, she used to run around the apartment. Mom once told her it made her dizzy, trying to keep track of her. Mom asked her why she was always running all over the place. ''I have to be everywhere, Mommy!'' Audrey had replied.

Track meets were similar for her; being free with not a care in the world. The only thing she didn't like was when her mother told her she could do better next time and win. Coach was often on her ass to eat lots of carbs and her grandmother (her mother's mother, of course) would tell she was a pig.

Running with her father and brother...that wasn't so free. Her brother was often telling her she ran too fast, that she was hard to keep up with. Her father often told her she needed to run with _them_ not farther ahead. Audrey thought it was ironic because Dad and his father used to run together, but not exactly at the same pace.

She had to run with her iPod. There was something about running with music that made her feel even better. On her running playlist there was _Free Falling_ by Tom Petty, _Running with the Devil_ by Van Halen, _Born to Run_ by Bruce Springsteen, _Don't Stop Me Now_ by Queen, and _Road Runner _by the Sex Pistols. All songs related to running, well, except for the Tom Petty song.

When she came back from her daily run, she was sweaty which annoyed her mother. But Audrey loved the feeling of sweat dripping down her face. It, to her, meant she worked hard and got what she deserved.

Running for Audrey was feeling free.


	8. Family

I've decided I'm only going to do 10 of these so I can start on my ARA (Audrey Rose Archibald) story. Please tell me anything you'd like to see it (flashbacks, drinking, alochol, Chuck Bass, etc.). It really helps me get ideas!

* * *

**Family

* * *

**

Her mother often compared their family to that of the families on an old television drama called _The O.C._ Her mother said that every family on that show was intertwined just like the families in their lives.

Audrey once had to explain to her fifth grade class her family tree.

Her mother's family was more confusing than her father's. Audrey had a grandmother Eleanor, a step grandfather Cyrus, a grandfather Harold, and her grandfather's partner. _Then _her mother had a younger brother, her uncle Tyler, a stepbrother Aaron and a much younger sister, her aunt Yale. Her uncle Tyler married a woman and had her cousin Lee. Her step uncle Aaron married some woman but then divorced her and didn't have any children. Her aunt Yale wasn't married and (not to anyone's knowledge except aunt Yale's), she was her favorite aunt.

Her father's family only consisted of his father, mother and himself. Simple, ironically _not_ like their past. With Dad's father's drug issues and embezzlement, nothing was ever _simple_ in the Archibald castle.

Then there was her Aunt Serena and Uncle Dan. They weren't _exactly_ family. Aunt Serena was her mother's best friend-turned-ex-best-friend-turned-best-friend. Dan was Serena's husband. And then there was Juliet, Brooke and Lea. They were her family in way; Juliet was her sister best friend and Brooke and Lea were like little sisters to her.

And then there was Chuck Bass and his wife Kati and their son Gabriel. Gabriel and Audrey had been a fling for a year now. But his father...that was whom confused Audrey. Chuck Bass had slept with her mother, technically making her the TINEST bit (she _hated_ thinking about this) Bass. Which was awful if you really thought about it. Chuck Bass being the tiniest, teeniest part of her while dating his son. Talk about...awkward.

Her family was slightly like _The O.C._ she supposed. Audrey could see how her mother was similar to that character Marissa when she had to make a choice between that Luke guy (Dad) or Ryan (Chuck Bass). And Serena was sort of like that girl Summer because she went with that Seth nerd (Dan) instead of Seth ending up with that friend of his Anna (similar to that Vanessa girl she had heard Uncle Dan mention a few times).

Wow, it was actually pathetic seeing how similar her life was to a televisions how. Sick.


	9. Apologize

I am currently reading one book while running a book club on another. I also just recieved my of ficathon challenge (which means I have to write a 3,000 word story in 4 months and complete it). Therefore I am going to finish these one shots up and then attempt to at least write a chapter of ARA story. Thank you so much for your suggestions! I'll be sure to use them, or some of them anyway.

Blair-and-Nate - I got your PM. It is perfectly fine for you to use the name Audrey. I mostly meant that as 'If you use the name and my basic plot(s)...' But thanks so much for the message, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Apologize

* * *

**

(at 4 years old)

Audrey was _not_ going to apologize.

It was her fault that stupid girl fell into the sandbox and start crying.

The stupid girl (Natalie? Natasha? Noelle?) had tried to steal Audrey's _prince charming_! Patrick Scott was her boyfriend, her prince charming. He had the darkest eyes Audrey had seen and gave her his toy pony to play with.

..._Natalie_ had said that she was tired of being the maid and wanted to be the wife. She said Audrey and her should switch places.

So of course Audrey had to retilate. She lightly touched the little blonde girl's shoulder and into the sandbox she went!

She refused to apologize. It wasn't her fault the curly haired blonde Natalie was being annoying and disrupting her perfectly good Prince/Princess/Maid game. She was only trying to play fair.

That's what her mother said. She had to play fair. And she was. Just in her own terms.

* * *

(at 12 years old)

Audrey glared at the mirror. Just then her mother came into the lounge area of the bathroom and sighed. Her mother was wearing a beautiful black dress and acessorized with diamonds from Tiffany's.

"Baby, you made a scene out there with Graham."

_Baby_. Everybody called her that. It was all her twin brother's fault. At seven years old he declared he was the older brother (only by five minutes) and he called her Baby. Soon her mother and father did too.

Audrey didn't respond, instead she watched her mother reapply lipstick.

"Baby, listen to me. You can't do this. Apologize to your brother and Mrs. Klein too. You should've been more respectful." Her mother paused to put away the lipstick in her purse. "Audrey I understand you're confused about things - it's part of growing up, honey. I know it's hard and weird and if you ever want to talk to me you can. But that is no excuse to wreck somebody's luncheon."

There was silence in lounge except for the faint sound of flushing toliets.

"Audrey, I recommend you apologize." Her mother spoke in a stern voice.

"I _won't_. It's not my fault Graham wanted me to--"

"Audrey Rose, you _will_ apologize. Now go out there and be the nice girl I know you are."

"I refuse to apologize and if you don't like it, too bad."

Audrey watched as her mother's mouth dropped open in surprise.

* * *

(at 15 years old)

"You BITCH!"

Audrey felt the girl slap her across the face.

Where was Juliet when she needed her right hand lady by her side? Oh, right, in _effing_ Cabo for the week. The lucky girl got to spend a week in Cabo with Aunt Serena and Uncle Dan because her sisters had off from school.

"You stupid slut!" The girl raved. "I can't believe you hooked up with _my_ boyfriend. _My_ boyfriend, and you knew it."

Audrey made a fist and punched the girl in the nose. Blood came pouring out of the girl's perfectly plastic nose. Audrey smirked.

She didn't feel sorry and no way in hell was she going to apologize to the bitch. It was her fault her boyfriend came onto Audrey, not the other way around.

* * *

(at 17 years old)

_Dear Mom,_

_I can't say this in words but I'm going to apologize for being such a bratty/bitchy/awful daughter. I never really told you I loved you and I always complain when you take me shopping and pick out outfits that I think are gross. I should really be appreciative because your mom (grandma) never did that with you._

_Yeah. I know. Me? Apologizing.It's kind of funny. _

_I was the little girl who didn't apologize to anyone. I never felt it was necessary. Like that time when I was 4 and that blonde girl (I don't remember her name now but she went on to go to boarding school) wanted to switch roles we were playing. She wanted to be the princess and she wanted me to be the maid. I didn't want to. Then I pushed her and she started crying. I never apologized to her. Sometimes, I still feel bad for it._

_So yeah... I'm apologizing because I am the World's-Least-Appreciative-Daughter. And I feel bad about it._

_So I'm writing you this letter. (I know, its not even a txt!) It's actually HAND written. Which is weird. _

_I love you mommy. And I know that whatever you do its for the best for me (and Graham too, of course). And so I love love love you and I'm sorry for being a brat. I really am._

_Love your favorite daughter_

_Audrey_

_P.S. I'm not sorry I slept with Gabriel Bass even though you think I should've waited for a perfect prince to come along. Well like they say 'like mother like daughter.' _


	10. Festive

Ohmigawsh you guys! It's finally here. The last one shot, and then we can move onto Audrey-finally-has-an-effing-story-not-just-random-scenes. Yay! I am actually REALLY excited. Fo'sho.

Just a note-I am Jewish so yeah I know what I'm talking about with the holiday. I'm just making Audrey sound ridiculous 'cause she's _not_ Jewish. Yeah, so please don't biatch at me for 'not knowing about the holiday' blah blah.

Thank you **so** much for the reviews. They really made my week. And I've never recieved this many reviews for what I write. YAY I LOOOOOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Way to have a lot of exclamation points.)

* * *

**Festive

* * *

**

It was her mother's holiday.

Thanksgiving.

Her mother was wearing brown and her father was wearing a green sweater to match his eyes. Her mother looked like a turkey except not so fat. Her father looked content to see his wife so happy.

All because of Thanks-_fucking_-giving.

Audrey hated the holiday. She wasn't sure why but it was possibly because Graham and Mom adored the holiday and Grandpa and his two idiotically-named sons Ping and Pong flew in. And Mom had to make the place settings right and get the perfect turkey and whatnot.

It made Audrey sick. But she was festive on the outside.

Her personal favorite holiday was a Jewish holiday which didn't make any fucking sense at all but neither did her ridiculous mother and her ridiculous antics. The holiday was called Yom Kipp-or or something like that. Whatever she had found the holiday on wikipedia. The holiday invovled fasting and repenting for your sins. To Audrey it made sense and it sounded awesome- asking for forgiveness. Something her mother needed to do on a daily basis.

"What's wrong, _bay-bay_?" Graham winked at her.

Audrey rolled her eyes. With his golden locks and blue eyes, he was a poster boy for an Abercrombie model. Except he thought modeling was stupid and he actually wanted to get somewhere with his life. It was funny; Graham had ideas about being smart and Audrey wanted to get out of her mother's critical eye. Hmm, she thought, maybe we should run away together.

"Aw, baby, are you sad?" Graham showed her his puppy dog face. Except when Graham made it, it looked like an old person dying face.

Audrey laughed.

"GRAHAM AND AUDREY! Are either one of you going to help?!" Their mother's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm coming!" Graham ran off into the newly furnished kitchen with all of its new high-tec digital applicances.

Audrey just stayed put. Her brother, grandfather and mother could be festive on this holiday. But she _sure_ wouldn't.

_Happy thanksgiving, Upper east siders. We hear a certain mini B is being broody. It seems she takes after her father after all... You know you love me, xoxo Gossip girl. _


End file.
